Wild stormy nights
by Detonator
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get stuck in a cave together thanks to a storm. It gets cold but Sasuke doesn't like to freeze, he'd rather sweat. Warnings: SasuNaru! Don't like? Run while you can :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get stuck in a cave together thanks to a storm. It gets cold but Sasuke doesn't like to freeze, he'd rather sweat.**

**Warnings: This is a lemon! Smut! Adult contents! SasuNaru! Yaoi! BoyxBoy! M/M! Don't like? Run while you can!**

**Both Sasuke and Naruto might be slightly or a lot ooc (out of character) as I'm not very familiar with how they act and their personalities, I'm quite new with this pairing! C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The storm was raging forcefully outside the small cave in which two unlucky individuals had to seek refuge. The two teen ninjas, were in fact, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto's back in the small dark cave. None of them were asleep, who would be able to when a storm like this was going on right outside?

Naruto noticed the movement.

"Eh, Sasuke, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, feeling Sasuke tightly against him. Not that he didn't like it though, he just wasn't sure what to do.

"It's cold, we'll be freezing if we don't keep some body warmth." Sasuke answered coldly, keeping his voice void of any emotion indicating that he wasn't a robot but an actual human being.

Naruto bit his lower lip nervously as he felt his breaths turn uneven. _No, not now, why now,_ he thought and squirmed silently. He tried to calm his breaths, closing his eyes to think of some mediation of some relaxing sort but to no avail.

Behind him though, Sasuke was smirking with his eyes closed, clearly aware of his comrade's distress. Slowly, whilst Naruto was distracted trying not to breath louder, Sasuke took advantage of the situation so perfectly set up for what he had in mind. A hand sneaked its way up to Naruto's front, slowly pulling down the zipper of an orange jacket.

Naruto gasped at that, blue eyes flying open in shock and fear.

"What are you doing?" he whimpered, feeling a warm hand reach in under his t-shirt to softly pass over his tanned skin, making him blush as mad.

"Just trying to heat things up." Sasuke murmured, licking his lips lustfully behind Naruto. His pale hand traveled up along Naruto's chest, feeling the other tense immensely against him making the raven chuckle darkly. "Calm down, I'm not.. _Molesting_ you, am I?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face as his fingers brushed over a nipple.

Naruto let out a cry of delight as the motion was repeated several times, his body reacting to every touch. Sasuke started to playfully bite at the other's earlobe.

"See? I think it's helping, we're already starting to get hotter.." he purred low.

Suddenly, Naruto was pushed onto his back, having Sasuke in a millisecond climbed on top of him. He was still wearing that over confident smile, not that he had a reason not to. The dark eyes teen leaned down, placing his lips by Naruto's ear.

"Though, it's still too cold for my liking." he said as he sat up again, one knee on either side of Naruto's hips as he started to unbutton his own shirt. His pale chest was trained and muscled, the whole of it getting into view as he undressed on top of Naruto. Naruto, having fantasized about this did nothing but watch with eyes wide, not daring to do anything that would accidentally ruin the moment.

"Naruto. You know you can move." Sasuke mumbled when noticing that the other teen was trying his best to keep still. He chuckled as the blonde blushed deeply.

Sasuke leaned down again, nipping at Naruto's neck while whispering softly against his skin.

"Please. Touch me." his voice was husky and lustful.

Naruto gathered courage to let his hands roam over Sasuke's exposed chest, using feather soft touches. He heard a soft low moan escape the paler boy over him as Sasuke leaned down to look deeply into light clear blue eyes. Both of them had dilated pupils as they locked gazes.

A lightning struck the sky but went unnoticed by the pair as their lips crashed against each other for the third time actually. The first two had only been accidents, but this one was intentional.

Sasuke let his tongue sneak into Naruto's mouth as the kiss was deepened. The raven pulled Naruto's jacket off him and broke the kiss to pull the white t-shirt over the blonde's head before joining in for another kiss.

Their chests were skin on skin as they held each other, lips moving almost coordinately together. Naruto's heart was beating quickly in his chest, almost scaring him. Sasuke parted away, breathing heavily over Naruto as he smirked. Naruto couldn't help but feel his breath hitch. What was Sasuke actually thinking about doing with him?

Sasuke started to plant soft kisses in the blonde's neck, occasionally biting at the flushed skin, breathing out hot breaths making Naruto shiver uncontrollably.

"Mnnhh, Sasuke.." Naruto mewled low, eyes falling shut. Sasuke hummed low, now sucking on the blue eyed ninja's pulse point instead. Naruto felt his pants tighten slightly, making him blush even harder if that was even possible by now.

Sasuke pulled back and sat so he was instead in between Naruto's legs instead, once again pressing his lips against Naruto's as his hand started to unbutton the orange pants. A thin layer of sweat was starting to form over both of their bodies by now as they panted lightly. The sudden feeling of Sasuke's hand on his hot skin made Naruto gasp before he let out a long delightened moan.

Sasuke enjoyed the sight of Naruto like this, a complete mess. Naruto was gazing up at Sasuke through half lidded eyes and mouth hanging slightly open as he breathed heavily. The feeling of the young Uchiha's cool hand wrapped around him made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Sasuke licked his lips as he watched Naruto close his eyes. Slowly, he cralwed down along Naruto's slender legs, settling in between the blonde's knees. He looked up at Naruto one last time, seeing blue eyes connect with his as they widened.

"Wait, what are you- Ahhhhh!" Naruto arched his back as Sasuke took all of him into his mouth. Unlike his cool hands, his mouth was warm and moist, only adding to the pleasure he was given.

The younger ninja's mind was fogged as he wasn't able to think at all. Sweet pleasured noises escaped him now and then, some loud, some low, some of surprise, some of pure bliss. Sasuke smiled to himself, loving to be the reason for Naruto's incapability of both thought and speech.

Sasuke continued to swirl his tongue around Naruto's member, feeling the younger's hands bury themselfes in his dark hair. Sasuke smiled and moaned at the feeling of delicate fingers gripping his hairs slightly, sending vibrations through Naruto's whole body making him tremble as he whimpered. The raven held a tight grip on the tanned hips of Naruto, keeping him from thrusting upwards into the heat of his mouth.

"Sa-Sasuke! I'm very c-close.." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, feeling his climax reach out for him, slowly getting closer.

Sasuke pulled away, he didn't want the fun to end that quickly, not before they were really connected. And he wasn't planning on stopping until they were. Naruto groaned in dissapointment at being brough so close to his orgasm only to be brough back from it before actually reaching the bliss he so desperatly wanted. _Needed._

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the sound, knowing exaxctly how badly Naruto wanted release. He decided this was the perfect moment for a little teasing. He cralwed back up over the other teen, letting his tongue slip out to lick at the blonde's earshell.

"Naruto? Are you alright? You look very.. frustrated?" Sasuke teased in a low murmur, his hot breath passing over Naruto's sweaty neck. A shiver errupted upon the blonde's skin.

"And who's fault is that?" Naruto tried to snap hoarsely, but it only sounded like a whisper as well as he was out of breath. His member was still hard and blood was rushing through his veins as his heart raced.

Sasuke laughed low at the response.

"I take it you didn't enjoy what I did for you? Well then, I better just go to sleep until the storm is over.." Sasuke mumbled low, faking a yawn before getting off Naruto. The blue eyed boy stared at him in disbelief.

"No! Stop it! You can't just leave it at this!" Naruto exclaimed before he had time to stop himself. Sasuke looked up again, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"I could if I want to." he said.

"But you don't want to." Naruto objected. Sasuke chuckled at that.

"True. Very true. Then I take it you want more?" Sasuke questioned, rising an eyebrow. Naruto avoided his gaze at first before shyly looking up, the blush returning to his face once again.

"Yes.. well, maybe. Depends.. are you going to continue?" he asked carefully. Sasuke growled his answer almost dangerously low, looking at Naruto as if he were his prey.

"Damn yes."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think about my SasuNaru-fic? Please review and tell me if I can improve and if yes, how? ****I'm very thankful for constructive criticism too!**

**This will probably be a two-shot, I felt like this fic will not be completed until they've really done "it"! CX**

**Also, I loooooove getting reviews! If you would leave one I would be very happy!**

**Hugs and cookies for all of you,**

**Detonator :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Here's the second and last part of Wild stormy nights! I had planned to update so much earlier but I didn't really know what to write back then, but now it's done! Finally!**

**Hope you'll all enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Mature contents! SasuNaru! I'm not taking responsability for any nosebleeds or such xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Reminder:

_"True. Very true. Then I take it you want more?" Sasuke questioned, rising an eyebrow. Naruto avoided his gaze at first before shyly looking up, the blush returning to his face once again._

_"Yes.. well, maybe. Depends.. are you going to continue?" he asked carefully. Sasuke growled his answer almost dangerously low, looking at Naruto as if he were his prey._

_"Damn yes."_

Present time:

Naruto felt a tingle of excitement rush through his body at the tone of Sasuke when those two words left his lips. The way he'd said them made Naruto think that it could make him come at the spot. It was something with the way he so sensually spoke them, the sound of his voice itself almost hypnotizing.

Sasuke let his hand ghost over Naruto's abdomen teasingly as he, lying next to the blonde, started to kiss his sensitive neck softly. He heard a soft moan-like whimper leave pink lips as he went on with assaulting Naruto's neck. His thoughts wandered freely, already imagining what he was going to do to Naruto. He wanted to make the boy his, absolutely and utterly his and his only. For no one else to touch, to love, to kiss, to caress or anything else. Naruto would be _his_ property.

Sasuke climbed on top of him again, pressing their chests against each other as he reunited their lips, thrusting his tongue inside Naruto's mouth again to taste him even further. Pale hands found the younger's and their fingers entwined, calming Naruto slightly. Sasuke planted a last kiss onto Naruto's moist lips before he slipped one of his hands from the younger ninja's hold and placed it in front of the blonde.

"Suck them for me." he murmured low, licking his own lips.

Naruto took the pale digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each and one of the three fingers whilst making slow moaning sounds. Sasuke growled low, feeling himself harder even further when listening to Naruto.

The blonde boy continued with his ministrations, having a slight idea of what Sasuke was going through at the moment. Naruto only continued his teasing, until Sasuke could no longer wait.

"Good, now let's get going.." he mumbled, trying to keep his voice steady. A small smirk made its presence known on Naruto's lips as he saw how hard Sasuke was, the bulge in his pants giving away what he was trying not to make so clear.

Sasuke nodded towards the orange pants that Naruto still had on, even though they were at his knees already. Naruto got the hint and quickly kicked them off, afterwards though, keeping his legs slightly shut out of slight embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled low before capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

Slowly but surely, Naruto relaxed in Sasuke's hold, letting his legs down and be pushed apart by Sasuke's pale hands. The Uchiha chuckled at that, letting his lips linger over the other teen's as his hand slipped in between the two tanned and well muscular legs of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto shivered as he felt the slick digit make its way into his heat, making him grip Sasuke's biceps whilst locking his gaze with the raven ninja's calm one. Sasuke stretched him slowly, fingers thrusting and pulling out repeatedly. Once he felt Naruto relax around him, another finger was added until three of them were continuously rubbing the blonde's insides. Naruto mewled low, sighing deeply at the delightful feeling.

"Please.. Sasuke.." he murmured low, a blush spreading over his features as his eyes looked up at the raven, half lidded with lust and need. Sasuke grinned, making a last forceful thrust into the younger boy, hitting his prostate square on. Naruto cried out, a soft yell leaving his lips as he arched his back slightly. He grabbed Sasuke's hand with shaking hands.

"Please.. take me.. I can't keep waiting.." Naruto whispered hoarsely. The older male leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips in a slow kiss, feeling Naruto intensify it immediately.

"Eager, are we?" Sasuke asked with a wink, wearing his confident smirk as an accessory. Naruto whined with his eyes closed.

"Please, what do you want me to say? Just take me.. I need it and you know it!" Naruto mumbled pleadingly, looking at Sasuke with big clouded sky-blue eyes. The long forgotten storm outside made it's presence known again as another lightning spread over the dark sky outside.

Sasuke's dark eyes sparkled in its light, keeping his eyes glued to the younger teen. He smiled, pecking pink lips again before unbuttoning his own pants, pushing them down along his pale but strong legs as he positioned himself in between Naruto's knees once again.

He caressed Naruto's chin with the back of his hand slowly, and the tender gesture did not go unnoticed. The blue eyed ninja grabbed Sasuke's hand, brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss onto it making the Uchiha smile weakly.

"You ready?" The question made relief flow through Naruto as he knew the teasing was over.

"I was ready at the moment you started." Naruto said with a playful smile. Sasuke smirked before stealing another kiss from the sapphire eyed boy, only to pull away a moment later.

"Just relax and enjoy.." slowly, Sasuke pushed in, listening closely and observing Naruto's face for any signs of displeasure, pain or discomfort. None were shown though. Instead, a long breathy moan erupted from deep inside his chest at the intrusion as he gripped onto Sasuke's arms firmly so it almost hurt.

Sasuke though, being an Uchiha, ignored the pain. He started to make a torturously slow pace, wanting to let go but needing to keep his inner beast contained for the sake of Naruto. But the blonde only whined as the slow rhythm.

"Sasukeee! Come ON!" he whined, drawing out the 'e' in his name, making him sound like the child he was. Sasuke chuckled, he wanted it harder? He'd get it harder. Sasuke increased his pace, thrusting rougher into the heat, gracing his teeth over one of Naruto's sensitive nipples.

Naruto gasped as he felt waves of warmth wash over him, jolts of pleasure almost paralyzing his body as he mewled. He let his head fall to the side as he moaned, his grip and Sasuke's arms only tightening for every thrust.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde ninja, he was a piece of art. The cute marks on his face gave him a childishly innocent look, he looked like a small kitten. If he were, he'd be purring at the top of his lungs at the moment from delight.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, nipping at the kitten's earlobe, _his kitten._

Naruto looked back up, gazes locking. Sweat was forming on their foreheads as they leaned down, uniting their lips in a breathless kiss. Both boys felt their climaxes chatching up on them as they continued to move in unision. Sasuke hid his face in the younger teen's neck, growling at the friction in between them, speeding up even more.

Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy, a loud moan erupting from deep within his throat. His climax roared through him like an electric shock, his back arching to its limit.

Sasuke thrusted into the boy two last times before he also came, coming deep inside the other teen as he cried out loudly.

Once he'd stopped trembling from the immense amount of pleasure, he _almost_ went out like a candle on top of Naruto. He lied down, resting his head on Naruto's warm chest, feeling the blonde's ribcage lift and lower itself as Naruto's breaths started to return to normal. Sasuke himself was still coming down from the bliss of pleasure by his climax.

"Best. Night. Ever." Naruto mumbled, eyes closed. Sasuke chuckled but stayed put, Naruto's heartbeat slowly lulling him to sleep. Naruto wasn't far behind and a low snore could be heard fromt the two.

Finally, Sasuke had claimed him. But, although this might have been their first time, it was nowhere close to being their last.

END

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What did you think? Hope you all liked it!**

**Please R&amp;R,**

**Detonator :D**


End file.
